La Dama Velata
by KatriaFaeyero
Summary: A lady dressed in black, her face hidden behind a veil, observes a gentleman weeping before his wife's tomb. Yet, is this really a heartfelt demonstration of despair? Did he truly love his wife? Instinctively she would like to run to him and embrace him. But she can still feel the throbbing pain inside her wound. "Fiyero, was that you? Was it you who watched me drown?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers!**_

 _ **This story was inspired by an Italian TV series with the same name. La dama velata means The veiled lady- or the lady with the black veil- and I first saw it when I traveled to South Italy two years ago. I saw it on TV and though I couldn't understand a word I continued watching it. Later, when I returned to my country I watched the full series and I absolutely loved it even thought I had no subtitles to help me understand. Slowly yet steadily I realized exactly what was happening and a few days ago an idea popped in my head about turning the plot line into a Fiyeraba fanfiction.**_

 _ **And now here we are! I warn you that this first chapter-prologue is mostly in the first person and written in present tense. However the rest of the story won't be like that. The narration will be in third POV from the next chapter on.**_

 _ **Thank you for baring with me and my ideas! I would appreciate it if you left a review because it gives me strength to write more and more! I really need your support!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Wicked the musical or the book don't belong to me. The original "La dama velata" doesn't belong to me either.**_

* * *

 _Running_

 _She can do nothing but run as fast as her shaky legs can carry her._

 _"Elphaba!" a familiar, once loving voice, yells from the distance as the sound of a horse approaching echoes in her ears._

 _The pounding of her heart is increasing with every moment that passes. And she runs... Without a stop to take a breath, without her mind drifting to miserable thoughts... She runs as she puts the disparate voice in the back of her mind._

 _"Elphaba!" The voice yells her name, the horse gallops even closer to her and she continues running._

 _The sound of running water catches her attention briefly yet she continues running as if her life depends on it; it actually depends. The person on the horse is either her savior or her potential murderer. She cannot take that risk and endanger herself and everything she holds dear._

 _Her family_

 _Her friends_

 _Her husband_

 _Her son_

 _She runs. It is the only the thing she can do and she may have a chance to save her life. Her dark dress is tangled around her legs, forcing her to run in a slower pace. She lifts the heavy skirt and but it won't help her to run faster. Branches and leaves get tangled in her messy bun and many locks are flying in several directions, blocking her vision. Desperate tears cloud her eyes as her breathing gets even quicker by the second._

 _"Elphaba stop! Damn it! Where are you?" That voice is so loving and desperate and for a moment she pauses and listens to the running water of the nearby river and the galloping of the horse. It is the voice of her husband. The voice of the man she loves more than her own life. Should she run to him? Should she show herself and be done with this nightmare?_

 _But what if it is all a game of pretense? What if the loving tone in his voice is actually his desperation to be rid of her? What if he wants her dead more than she wants him alive? Her confused mind had played her tricks in the past. What if this is all a trick?_

 _She runs again, her mind swinging back and forth from illusions and reality. She slips and loses her balance but soon she is standing again. Her whole body is a trembling mess and soon she finds herself exactly where she shouldn't have been... by the river..._

 _The sound of the approaching horse is coming closer and closer while the voice calling her name becomes even more distant. She runs by the river a bit more when a suffocating pain in the chest forces her to slow down. She stumbles on a few more branches and realizes that the horse is right behind her. She won't even dare to turn around and face her predator. All she hears is the yell it her name again and for a brief second she stumbles and turns her face slightly behind, where she knows that the horse is ridding._

 _An excruciating pain fills her head as a strong whip comes in contact with her forehead. She stumbles behind and falls. She can't even scream as her numb body falls in the river._

* * *

 **Cemetery of Santremo, Munchkinland, 1906**

I'm hiding in the shadows of the cemetery, dressed all in black, with a veil hiding my face from the world. There is a silence so oppressive and even breathing makes me suffocate. And then my heart stops as I watch you standing barely a few feet away from me.

You are staring at the grave of the woman whom you supposedly loved. That woman had stolen your heart the moment you first saw her. You stare at the gray picture and the name of that woman, the name of your wife, and you're crying. Your crystal like tears bring tears in my own eyes because I can see you hurting and it breaks my heart. Gone is the playful glimmer from your azure orbs. Gone is the teasing smile from your face, replaced by a sadness so overwhelming that kills you from the inside.

But then, as I start taking pity on you, other thoughts fill my mind. Are your tears, tears of sorrow or of remorse? Did you ever truly love the woman laying in the cold ground? Were you truly as devoted to her as you claimed to be? Did you ever actually see the beauty underneath with different eyes? Did you kill her and break her like I think you did? Or is my mind playing tricks again?

Yet you loved your wife... As long as you were hers and as long as she was yours, nothing would ever break you apart.

Still...

Were her fortune and title all that you were after for, or were your feelings genuine and pure? Is she still allowed to love you or should she hate you for your betrayal? Of course, you won't answer me because you have no idea I'm here, watching you crying over that marble grave.

You kneel on the ground and you leave something on the cold marble of your wife's grave. The symbol of your love; three beautiful ruby colored poppies. They were her favorite flowers after all and even now she smells their sweet aroma, mixed with the aroma of your love. Your lips form four words that feel like a dagger in my heart. You miss her, you claim. But is this only an act? Is this just the façade of the broken widower who had to keep up appearances for the public eye? Maybe you do miss her and I misunderstand you.

"Papa!" a voice breaks through the silence of your sobs and my eyes focus to a dark haired boy running towards you, after escaping the arms of a beautiful blond woman dressed in black. I see as you pick up the boy that hugs you tightly. You are the only thing he has now. Such a dreadful thing it is to lose your mother at the sensitive age of six. Are you really responsible for living your son motherless?

I see as you place a chaste kiss in top of his head of ebony locks and I also see as the boy looks directly at the picture of his "mama" and gives a watery smile. The ground under my feet is shaking and I'm not sure for how long I can stay hidden.

The blond woman sweeps her tears away, she herself crying for the loss of her best friend. Her cerulean eyes hold a sadness and a coldness that rivals no other. She smiles sadly at you and the boy and nods for you to follow her in the carriage that is waiting outside of the cemetery for you. She pities your broken family and though she is also in pain, she knows that she has to be strong for you and the little boy in your arms. She has to help you move on...

You climb the carriage but before you close the door, you turn around towards the cemetery once more and your eyes travel to the shadows of the old cemetery. Your azure orbs lock with mine but you can't see me behind the black veil. Not that you would easily recognize me if I wasn't hiding my face.

I'm nothing like I used to be and I'm pretty sure I hate this new me; this new me that is suspicious of you and that doubts your love. I hate this but I have no choice if I want to find the truth. This is the only way...

The carriage is leaving now and my shadowy self can finally wander around the cemetery. I emerge from the shadows and follow the path to the grave I'm looking for. I find it immediately and I stare down at the picture of the elegant woman and at her name engraved in golden letters.

 _Contessa_  
 _Elphaba Thropp Tiggular_  
 _1880- 1906_

A woman both dead and alive.  
A woman whose name is engraved on the cold marble yet she is staring at her own grave at this very moment.

My fingers trace over the ruby poppies and I can only think of how much I hate and how painfully I love the man who gave them to me in the first place. I want to go to my home and kiss my husband passionately. I want to tell him that through my unhappiness and my hallucinations, I loved him truly. I want to take my son in my arms and sweep his tears away; tell him that I'm alive and that he means the word to me. I want to run to my best friend and allow her to dress me up for a fancy event with pink lace. Pink won't class with my skin anymore...

There are so many things I want to do but I have a truth to discover. No one can know I'm alive until I know the truth... until I know who tried to kill me and why. I have to protect my child above all, even if that means that I'll have to fight his father in the process. If that means my supposed death then so be it...

* * *

 **Twenty six years ago**  
 **Palais de Santremo, Munchkinland, 1882**

It was raining outside, the night she was born. It was late April yet the weather had yet to stabilize into the sweet spring routine. The sun was hot but the breeze was still chilly during the day. And tonight, the sky had been set to cry a thunderstorm- one of the strongest thunderstorms in the past ten years.

The whole mansion was on a fuzz that night. The master of the house, their well respected Conte Frexspar Thropp, had been on a business trip in the Emerald City for the past week and had yet to return due to the bad weather. The Contessa, their beloved Lady Malena, along with her sister-in-law, had run the household as well as she could for a woman in her condition. Everything had run out smoothly until that afternoon.

Lady Malena had been having her usual tea in the parlor in the company of her sister-in-law and her nephew when the first contraction hip her. She hadn't been feeling well that morning, the baby's kicks were hurting her more than usual, but she hadn't thought much of it. It was too early for the baby to be born. However she was proven wrong when she got into labor a few hours later. As she was laid on the mattress by the midwife and a servant girl, she could only tell one thing... "It's too early!"

And it was indeed a month earlier than when she was due to give birth.

Her nephew, six year old Macon, had been left outside of the room, refusing to go to sleep while his aunt screamed for the baby to be born. In his childish innocent mind he couldn't understand the prospect of pain, or the danger his dear aunt Malena was in. He only wanted to meet his new cousin, boy or girl, the sooner the better. His mother had scolded him for not going to bed but Macon had insisted and was now standing guard in front of his aunt's bedroom door. He would say that since his uncle was gone, he was the man of the house and he wanted to protect Malena and the new baby. Her screams would pierce through his ears and tears swelled up his eyes a few times, but a passing by maid saw him and explained that it was normal and that his aunt would be just fine. Besides, his mother was inside the bedroom too and she wouldn't allow a thing to happen to his sweet aunt.

Hours passed, hours filled with pain and agony for the young Malena who was clutching Morvana's hand as tightly as she could. Morvana was Macon's mother and the woman that had been married to her husband's brother. Now she was a widow since her husband had died two years ago but the Thropp family had accepted both her and her son as equal members of their household. She wasn't a Contessa like Malena, yet she was a well respected and wealthy lady. And she had also been a sweet comfort for Malena during her months of pregnancy. She would help with all the work that had to be done by a lady of such position and she was always willing to ease Malena's pains during those last months. Morvana was famous for her wonderful tea with green leafs and honey and Malena would drink one each day. Now, during her endless hours of labor, Malena only had Morvana as a comfort- what with her husband's absence.

Yet something was wrong...

Something was terribly wrong and the poor woman knew it from the moment she had first been laid on her bed. The midwife had simply informed her that there were some complications with the process and had said nothing more. In her panic and pain, Malena hadn't noticed the meaningful looks exchanged between Morvana and the midwife. They had assured her that everything would be alright and she had believed them. She only realized that she had fallen into a path with no way out when she felt a hot liquid between her thighs. And the liquid had spread in her soft mattress and had turned the white color of the silky sheets into a dark crimson one.

She had lost far too much blood which meant that things weren't going as planned. When it was time for her to push, she could do no such thing since she had no power left in her body to go along. The excruciating pain she was in didn't help her realize the conspiracy behind the birth of her child. By the time she gave the final push she was barely conscious and the word's "It's a boy!" barely reached her ears.

She never got a chance to meet her son since he was immediately swept away by Morvana. The woman took the baby from the midwife's arms the moment he was safely wrapped in the woolen blanket Malena had sewn for him and she went outside of the bedroom.

Little Macon stood from the place he was sitting as long as he heard the door opening and he took a brief look inside the room. He noticed that his aunt was barely awake and was still in a lot of pain. His mother looked at him with a stern look and his little eyes widen at the bundle in her arms.

"You won't say a word to anyone about what happened today. Not ever! Your cousin was born dead and that's all you need to know." Macon couldn't say that he understood what his mother was implying. All he wanted to do was to meet his cousin but his mother was holding the small bundle tightly in her arms, refusing his view of the baby.

"I do this for you Macon. For your future! And one day you'll thank me for it." she said strictly and walked away, the baby still in her arms.

Even to this day, Macon Thropp would never forget that day.

His mother had returned a few minutes later with the baby no longer in her arms. A satisfied smirk had graced her features and he had been scared from what he had seen in her eyes that day. His mother was capable of anything her six year old son had seen the endless possibilities in her ruthless actions for the first time in his life. The young boy had been a silent observer as he saw his mother entering Malena's bedroom once more, this time leaving the door open for him to pry in. He saw the blood around his aunt and he saw a bundle, identical to the one his mother had held a few minutes back. The bundle was actually a baby wrapped in a woolen blanket identical to the other one- white wool with blue and red stripes. The second baby was laid in Malena's weak arms and she stared at it lovingly as racked breaths left her body.

Morvana looked at the midwife with a questioning look but the midwife was far too stunned to say a thing. The new mother touched her baby's soft head and leaned down to lay a kiss upon his head.

"My little Elphaba!" she whispered and her final breath left her tortured body.

Morvana run to the dead woman and the child that was still in her limb arms and looked at it with shock upon her face. She gasped as she took the second child in her arms and looked at the midwife in horror.

"Twins!" the midwife confirmed. "But not exactly." she added as a second thought.

Little Macon was confused. And he became even more confused when he saw his baby cousin for the very first time. He would never forget how cute the little baby was, which her tiny nose and playfully small hands and the few dark locks decorating her crown. The little baby would have been perfect if not for that major detail- her abnormal green skin.

"So the boy is dead and the girl is a green monster." Morvana stated as she handed the baby back to the midwife. The woman stared at it for a while before nodding.

"And the breeding cow is dead and gone, huh?" The harsh words of his mother took little Macon by surprise and his young eyes traveled back to his aunt's motionless body.

"Surely you must know that I regret what I did today. She was an innocent woman and those poor children. Surely, you must feel just a ting bit of guilt." the midwife said and Morvana smiled wickedly.

"Not at all dearie. I intent to use those _unfortunate_ events to my advantage and believe me when I say that Frexspar won't even know what's coming for him."

"You are cruel!" the midwife hissed and brought the baby girl closer to her chest. She had regretted deeply what she had been forced to do. It had been difficult for Morvana to find a midwife willing to take part in her conspiracies so the woman had threatened the family of the poor village midwife to gain her help. Now the midwife wasn't so sure she had made the right choice.

"Cruel?" a small laugh escaped her thin lips. "No dear. I'm not cruel. I'm only a woman full of ambitions and with a need for power. What is wrong with that?" The midwife didn't answer. It wasn't her place to do so. She would remain silent for the rest of her days.

Macon bare witness to many other events that took place in the days that followed. He saw as his uncle returned, eager to be close to his wife, only for his happiness to turn into ash in his mouth at the news of Malena's death during childbirth. He saw as Frexspar Thropp found out about te birth of his twins- the fact that the boy was a stillborn and that only the girl had survived. He then saw as little Elphaba got rejected by her own father due to her odd skin color and due to the fact she was a useless girl that couldn't inherit his precious title and land. Later, he saw as the remaining Thropp family abandoned the mansion in Santremo to go and live in Munchkin City while little Elphaba's care was entrusted in a family of farmers in Santremo. Her father had stated that he wanted nothing to do with her upbringing.

And so she grew up as Elphaba Thropp, the estranged daughter of a count, and against all odds she had a quiet and peaceful life in the countryside as a simple farm girl. The knowledge of her identity would forever haunt her but she would be happy no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Please review! Only if I see reviews will I update! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!**  
 _ **I'm really sorry for the late update but life got in the way, along with a severe author's block. But I'm back with a new chapter which is more of a filler. A few things about Elphaba's childhood, her family and friends etc.**_

 _ **I was really happy to see your reviews on the first chapter and I hope you all stick around with me on this mysterious journey.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

 **Santremo, Munchkinland, 1901**

Days go by and years run by and without even knowing it, you are a woman and not a helpless newborn. As the years go by, you become someone else entirely and and you learn to love, to accept, to care... to hold your feelings at bay.

Not that she was particularly small tempered. She acted irrationally all the time, she was hot tempered and stubborn. It wasn't that she wasn't patient. She could wait and wait and wait without complaining. But of course her patience had its limits and that letter, that stupid piece of paper had broken her limit boundaries. Her thin green fingers crumbled the stupid piece of paper and she then put it in the pocket of her dark skirt.

 _Stupid letter..._ she thought as she looked out the window. _They didn't want me as a member of their family. Why do they still annoy me all the time?_ she asked herself.

Besides her aunt Amelia, no one else from her true family cared for her. Her father had denied her his affection from the day she had been born. And her cousin was tormenting her so that he could take the fortune that belonged to her by birthright.

She felt something falling in her lap and she looked down to see her cat settling itself in a comfortable sleep. Her fingers caressed the soft fur and her eyes looked at her own hands.

 _Green_  
 _Unnatural_  
 _Hideous_

She need not to ask why her father had rejected her all her life. She knew the story by heart...

* * *

 _"My love, my dear Malena... Why did you leave me, my angel?" the heartbroken Count said as he stroked the cold hand of his dead wife. His sister-in-law was sitting opposite him and was staring at him with cold unfeeling eyes. Frexspar had never liked Morvana and had been against his brother marrying her. But the woman was now a comfort, the only comfort he had in his time of grief._

 _"At least she gave you one last joy Frexspar." stated she. "The boy, your dear son, is gone and in heaven with his mother but the girl is very much alive and very healthy." Morvana chose her words carefully. She knew that the words "girl, alive and healthy" would be enough to draw his attention away from the cold corpse on the bed. "I'm sure that your daughter will bring you much joy in the years to come." Here! She had done it. She had brought malice upon his dark eyes, just enough to make him stand up and leave for the parlor._

 _Morvana followed him silently, always hiding her satisfied smirk under the ugliness of her thin lips and fish-like features. Everything was her doing and she was very much impressed with what she had accompliced._

 _In the parlor they found Amalia, Malena's eldest sister. Amalia hadn't been around during the labor but had returned to the mansion upon hearing the news over the death of her little sister. She was devastated but she had put on a calm façade for the entire time, focusing on taking care of her baby niece. On contrast to everyone else, Amalia didn't feel in the slightest repulsed by the girl's odd complexion. She could see that the baby had all the cuteness of a normal one, with her tiny fists and toes, her big doe amber eyes and her heart shaped lips. To her, the little baby girl was the most beautiful baby in the world and it was blessed since it had come from her sister._

 _When Frexspar entered the parlor with Morvana trailing behind him, Amalia was soothing the green baby girl and was mumbling a lullaby. She stopped when the other two people intruded on her moment with her niece but she said nothing._

 _"Frexspar dear, came to meet your daughter? She is a sweet dear one, isn't she?" she said with all the kindness she could master upon talking to her brother-in-law. When her own parent's had arranged the marriage between Conte Thropp and Malena, she had been furious. The rumors of Frexspar's coldness and cruel heart had r ached her ears and she didn't want her sweet sister to be miserable. She had been proven wrong when Frexspar had shown genuine love to her little sister. Malena wasn't in love with him at first but he was kind and affectionate with her, and patient with her temper, and slowly he had found his way in her heart. However, now that she was dead, Frexspar was back to his cold and unfeeling old self. He hadn't even dared to look upon his daughter for more than a glance._

 _"Cut this stupidness Amalia. The child needs to go." he stated boldly and Amelia held the child closer to her chest._

 _"The child's name is Elphaba. Malena chose it herself. And she is your daughter so she stays here." she said with determination._

 _He turned around and faced her. His eyes were throwing daggers at her but she cared not. All she cared about was the fact that Frexspar was about to do something he would later regret. "I want this poor excuse of a daughter out of my house. If you want to keep her do so freely but keep her away from me. She is ..." He trailed of as he looked at the sleeping baby once more."... Sinful. She is abnormal and hideous. And to top it all, she is a girl. A girl that can't inherit my fortune and can't continue my name."_

 _Everyone in the room missed Morvana's satisfied smirk. Everyone missed the evilness passing from her dark eyes._

 _"Very well then." stated Amalia. "I'll take her somewhere safe and she will grow to become a woman Malena would be proud of having as a daughter." Frexspar ignored her remark, satisfied that the green monstrosity wouldn't live under his roof. He turned around to leave the parlor when Amalia's voice brought him to an abrupt stop. "One day, you'll remember that you have a child but it will be too late to atone. Malena must be so disappointed in you right now." He visibly tensed but said no more. In a matter of seconds he was outside the parlor followed once more by Morvana._

* * *

Elphaba was thankful of her aunt, Amelia for taking care of her when no one else dared to. She would forever be grateful to that woman who had helped an innocent child find a family and a home that would accept her.

* * *

 _Amelia stared down at her poor orphaned niece. The girl would be named Elphaba Malena Thropp in the official papers but her true father wanted nothing to do with her. And Amalia was unable to take care of a child alone. She was an adventurer, a traveler. She couldn't take care of a child all by herself. An idea popped in her mind then..._

 _She knew of a couple here in Santremo. Hermia and Jean Dillamond were the perfect choice. They were farmers, both kindhearted and loving people and of middle age. They had no children but they would certainly love to take care of an innocent child. Green or not... And she hadn't been mistaken in thinking so._

 _"The Count won't have her because she is a girl and because of her skin color. I want someone I trust to look after her and I can't think of anyone I trust more than you two. You knew Malena and you know me and after all those years of friendship I ask you only this. Take care of her!" Amalia had said to the couple of farmers who were still a bit shocked at the sight of a green skinned baby and still devastated at Malena's death._

 _Hermia looked at her husband with hesitation but found a determined look upon his face. Jean wanted the child. He had seen a potential in that green baby and she would agree with him. They could both see a new loving companion of their lonely lives in the figure of the tiny green baby. So Hermia turned her gaze back to Amalia and extended her arms as if to ask for the baby. It was with a smile that Amalia handed Elphaba to them and it was with a smile that Hermia took the baby in her warm embrace._

* * *

The Dillamonds loved Elphaba from the moment they first saw her and accepted to take care of her whenever Amalia couldn't. They cared not for her strange skin. They only knew that they had a beautiful and intelligent little girl living them as if they were her true parents.

Growing up Elphaba had come to calling them Mama and Papa though she knew they weren't truly her parents. She knew that her father was the Count Frexspar Thropp, who currently resided in Munchkin City, and who owned the farmland the Dillamonds and other neighboring families cultivated. She also knew her wonderful aunt Amalia, who visited as often as she could, and the two women had developed a strong friendship and love for each other. Sometimes, Amalia would bring to Elphaba things that had once belonged to her true mother. A pair of earrings, a pearl neckless, a velvety red cape, a photo frame... And Elphaba would cherish those things like the most precious treasure.

Her green color had brought a few problems at first. The village people, simple farmers with a simple life, were weary of the green girl that lived with the Dillamonds. They found her odd and repulsive and hideous to look at. It took them long enough to see the great person the young girl was. She was kind with everyone, she helped everyone, she was caring of those younger than her, she took good care of the animals and adored nature. Slowly but steadily, everyone accepted the green girl of Sandremo, the lone daughter of Conte Frexspar. For the people of the village she was soon their little Fabala.

Little Fabala lived the life of any normal child who lived in the outskirts of Munchkinland, in a small farm village. She lived an absolutely normal life except from the fact that she was parentless and had green skin. She even had friends who loved her dearly and who would never leave her side, no matter what.

Nathaniel Dillamond, Nathan for short, was an addition to her foster family when she was six years old. The boy had the same age as her and was an orphan of a different kind. His parents had left him at the Monastery of Saint Glinda that was situated close to Sandremo. Until the age of six he lived there amongst the nuns and a few other orphaned children. He had no last name, only the name Nathaniel and hope that one day he would find a family to love him.

He found that family, a mother, a father and a sister, when Jean and Hermia decided that they needed someone to inherit their farm. Elphaba, as much as they loved her, could never be their heir because she didn't have their name. She was simply their protege. But adopting a child, Nathaniel, they could finally have an heir and someone to help with the heavier work since Jean was getting too old.

Nathaniel liked Elphaba and she liked him back from the very first moment. The six year old boy with the amber eyes and the raven hair befriended the green girl easily and soon their bond was as strong as that of true blood siblings. It was a coincidence that their birthday was at the exact same day. They trusted each other and wished each other the outmost happiness. And Elphaba, even though she knew that her happy ending would never come, she did everything in her power to assure that Nathan was happy. Including playing messenger between him and the sweet talking Nessarose.

Nessarose Eastern was a young village girl and a friend of Elphaba and Nathan. She was beautiful, with soft auburn curls reaching her mid waist and kind brown eyes. She was the eldest daughter of a family of three children and she was a year younger than Elphaba and Nathan. Her younger siblings, Noah and Anders were ten and eight years old separately.

Nessa and Elphaba had befriended each other due to the lack of female company in their age. Nessa had known Elphaba since she was barely a toddler so the odd green color wasn't that odd in her eyes. She had grown up looking at Elphaba's complexion and as she grew older she realized that there was something abnormal about the color yet she didn't mind. She would never mind. Elphaba was her best friend and her companion through all the struggles that girls face in their teen years.

Elphaba had been a great supporter of Nessa's romance with Nathan. She would arrange secret meetings for the lovely couple and she was there to witness their crush blossoming into love pure and strong. She wasn't jealous of their happiness. She would forever wish for them to be happy even though she didn't believe that she would ever find love.

Jean and Hermia Dillamond, her foster parents, Nathan, Nessa and Nessa's siblings and her aunt Amalia were her family and they would be her family forever. Her father was absent from her life since the moment she had been born. She had never met him and she didn't want to- not really. She was content with what she had.

A knock on the door startled the green girl, whose eyes lifted up in the direction of the door. Nathan was standing there with his hands crossed in front of his chest and his lips in a quizzical smirk.

"And Nessa was wondering where in the world have you been hiding. I should have known better." he said as she crossed the room to stand before his foster sister.

"Don't mock me Nathaniel or I'll turn you into a toad." she snapped in a playful manner and Nathan laughed.

"You are no witch Elphaba so don't pretend to be one. Besides," he settled himself into a couch opposite her "if you had wanted to turn me into a toad, you would have done so years ago." A forced smile made its way to Elphaba's lips but she said no more. She knew what Nathan was trying to do and he was failing so far. She wouldn't tell him so though. She didn't want him to have unwanted worries.

"So, what had you so worried Fabala. I can tell something is troubling you."

"I'm fine."she lied and gave him yet another fake smile. Nathan knew her by heart. He knew what saddened her or what made her happy. He knew her upside down and she couldn't lie to him even though she had tried many times in the past years. So, he stood up from the couch and kneeled before her, his hands grasping her palms.

Yes, Elphaba wasn't alright and he could tell just by seeing the green color of her hands turning gray as she fisted the hem of her blouse.

"So, what happened today that made you so worked up?" Elphaba sighed. She really didn't want to worry Nathan but he was her brother- blood relations set aside- and if she couldn't trust him then she had no one else. She released his hand and reached in the pocket of her long skirt, where the damn letter resided. She took hold of it, ran her fingers over the inked lines and then handed it to Nathan with a sigh.

He read each word carefully, his eyes becoming large as saucers at the words imprinted on the piece of paper. If he hadn't hated Elphaba's father till that moment, he certainly hated him now.

"How...?" he shuttered and Elphaba looked at him with eyes full of pain.

"I don't know... I... There'sno way I can change his mind, that's for sure." she said after a while and took the letter back from Nathan's hands.

"It was your cousin, right? That little piece of sh..."

"I suppose it was Macon who made the suggestion." Elphaba interrupted him, not wanting to see him swearing. He cursed anyway and gave her a disgusted look.

"This house belongs to you Elphaba. It is yours by right. Your mother's will states clearly that the residence in Sandremo belongs to your maternal family, thus your mother and since she is gone, it goes directly to you."

It was true. The DeRuelle family had lived in Sandremo for many years and Elphaba's grandfather had left the house to his youngest daughter, Malena. The young woman and her husband had stayed there for a long while and Malena had made sure to make an early will in which she left the house to her firstborn child, in case she wouldn't survive childbirth. She had been right to do so, since Frexspar wanted nothing to do with the mansion in which his wife had died.

When she had turned sixteen, Elphaba had received a letter from her mother's lawyer stating that the mansion belonged to her and she was responsible for the land around it. It was a responsibility the young girl had gladly taken and with the proper help from Nathan and the Dillamomds, she managed everything well. It wasn't like the house was resided or she had household personnel to take care of. All she had to do was check the house once in a while, repair anything broken and help in cultivating the land around the house.

In the years that followed, the uninhabited mansion had become Elphaba's sanctuary. It was the only place she could find peace and quiet and in which she felt connected with her mother. She had found her mother's picture amongst the things abandoned in the house. She had found several books that had fed into her natural love for knowledge and she had also learnt how to play the piano. Her mother's old music books had been of great help and Elphaba was as much of a talented pianist as a professional musician.

And though managing the mansion had been easy for the young woman, there were always certain obstacles, usually in the form of her cousin. Macon Thropp, the only member of their father's family she had met, wasn't a joy to have around. It was his life's goal to torment her any chance he got, what with trying to deem her worthless in her father's eyes. He was a talented manipulator, with his gentlemanly manners, his sly smirks and his handsome face but thankfully Elphaba hadn't bought his lie.

 _"My lovely cousin, it's for your best interest. Your father would certainly approve of that choice."_ he would say while embracing her but she knew better...

"Macon wants my fortune and I can't allow him to have it in any way." she said and shoved the letter in her pocket again.

"But your father Elphaba..." Nathan stood up from in front of her and started pacing the floor furiously. "You make them a favor Elphaba. You are going straight into the wolf's den if you do what he asks of you. Do you realize what he asks of you?" he almost yelled at the last part. Nathan didn't want to see his best friend, his sister, defeated in a game she couldn't win.

"He wants me to marry an eligible man of his choice and then give him a grandson to ensure that his fortune will go straight to a male heir." stated the young woman and winched at the words. It was another thing stating those words aloud and another to read them in paper. Stating them made it all the more real. "Or else my mother's fortune will be sold to heaven knows who."

"And what are you going to do?" Elphaba's eyes travelled from Nathan's face to the silver ring decorating his middle finger. That ring was a sign of his eternal love with Nessarose.

"I always knew that no happy ending awaited me. I'm green for goodness shake. I deserve no happy ending." Nathan was about to speak but saw that she hadn't finished her sentence. There was something more there because the Elphaba he knew and love would never play with the rules of someone else's game. He was right to detect a "But" in her voice because once she lifted her face, he saw the determination in her eyes.

"But I won't leave Sandremo and marry at their own accord. They have no right to control my life since they are no part of it."

"But if you don't leave Santremo willingly then Macon will come himself to take you to Munchkin City."

"Then let him come Nathan. I'm waiting for the little worm with open arms."

* * *

 **Munchkin City, Thropp Residence**

The last years had taken their toll on Morvana's nerves as well as her appearance. Restless nights, haunted by nightmares, occupied her for eighteen years and still...

The beautiful face with the accusing caramel colored eyes followed her every step on the way. That sweet and caring woman, with a kind heart full of love, that loyal wife and devoted mother, followed Morvana wherever she went.

 _Malena_

 _Always Malena, accusing her of destroying her family..._

"And you haven't seen the last of me." said the fish looking woman as she applied her dark lipstick. From the mirror's reflection she watched as her son entered her bedroom and stood by the door. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and Morvana knew exactly why. Her spies amongst the household stuff had already informed her of the plan her son had set upon the table without her consent and she didn't like it one bit.

"Stop smiling dear. It won't do you any good." she said to him coldly, with her back still facing him.

"Mother, I finally found a way to get rid of the green bean once and for all." he said with a beaming smile that made her sick to the stomach.

"Marriage brings more problems my son. It won't help us get rid of your cousin." she stated and started pinning her hair up in a strict bun. She ignored Macon's shocked expression at the fact that she knew about his conversation with his uncle.

"How..."

"Does it matter my son? What matters is that I gave birth to a complete fool." She watched as Macon clenched and unclenched his fists before sighing deeply.

"I have a plan mother. A marvelous plan that will help us get rid of the girl once and for all." The matter of getting rid of Elphaba had never crossed Morvana's mind till a few weeks back. She had thought that sending the green girl in that rotted village would be enough to eliminate her. However, she realized that she had been wrong when a few weeks back, Frexspar had announced that since he had no male heir, he would be forced to leave his fortune to his estranged daughter. Morvana had wanted to scream and say that her son was a male heir, related by blood and with the Thropp name, but she had silenced her mouth. Her sly mind was thinking of ways to avoid the inevitable and she couldn't come up with something that wouldn't deem her a murderer.

"And your plan consists of giving the green bean a chance to marry and become even more powerful?" Finally she turned around to face him, the annoyance visible in both her eyes and voice tone.

"We don't care if the green bean marries or not. What matters is who will be the lucky groom." The older woman raised an eyebrow in interest and Macon smirked confidently. "Elphaba is of age to marry whether we like it or not. Frexspar had already decided that it's time for her to settle down with a man. However, we can control Elphaba's future husband."

Morvana got comfortable in her favorite couch and gave her full attention to her son. His words had a strange logic behind that had her interested even in the slightest.

"Yes, Elphaba marries. But who in their right mind would consummate a marriage to a woman who's green all over?" He paused to look at her expression and found a stoic cold face. In her eyes though he saw the tiniest bit of approval.

"Frexspar want's his daughter to marry so that a potential grandson inherits everything. But, without consummation, there won't be an heir."

"And how do we know that Elphaba's future husband won't consummate it?" It seemed that Macon had thought of everything because he smirked yet again.

"I have the perfect candidate in mind and I've already suggested him to my uncle. A womanizer and a playboy. A heartbreaker and probably the most eligible bachelor in all of Oz."

"Don't tell me..." Morvana guessed and her son nodded.

"The man is interested in sweet, bubbly blonds who talk to much fluttery and less venom. And Elphaba is a bitter and venomous young woman. No elegance. No beauty. And he is into those things."

"I see your point but..."

"There are no buts in that case mother. Since his brother's death, he's been a drunken fool most of the time. He cares not about other people's feelings and he is more or less a gambler and a rich loser. I happen to know that his father wants him to marry and he is in need of a proper wife. However, he doesn't want to stop his life as a bachelor. Marrying Elphaba is a win-win. He has a wife he won't be interested in so he continues with his ways and ignores her. It means that she is all alone in a big house that we control, with no power over her father and no one to turn into. And of course, no future heir."

Morvana considered it for a while and found reason behind her son's plan. It could work exactly because Elphaba was the way she was. They would have her up close, broken and alone.

"And if, damn our luck, that insolent boy falls in love with her? If there is a single chance he falls in love with her? Then what do we do?"

"We eliminate her of course, discretely and slowly. It's not like you haven't done it in the past." Macon smirked and Morvana put her lips in a thin line.

Malena's accusing eyes flashed before her and she dismissed them immediately.

* * *

 **What do you think of Nathan? And do you have any idea who Morvana is?**  
 **Next chapter we introduce Fiyero and we see more of Macon as well as his relationship with Elphaba.**

 **Please please please Review! And tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello wonderful people!**_

 _ **I can't beliee that there are people around the world who actually read that story. You are wonderful and I adore each and every one of you. So, this is the third chapter and it is the first time that we see our favorite brainless prince from the Vinkus. And we see more of Macon and how much of a hateful character is he.I know that many of you have questions but I promise you that all of them will be answered as the story progresses. Those first few chapters are more filler chapters so that we can establish a relationship between Elphaba and Fiyero. After doing that the story will reach the most questionable moment- a part of which you read on the prologue.  
**_

 _ **Enjoy this journey with me and please please please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Katria**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

 **Sandremo, Munchkinland**

Elphaba was intelligent and loved to read. There wasn't a single person in all of Santremo who didn't know about her obsession with books and knowledge. From an early age she had started reading and absorbing the words written on paper with her dark eyes wide in excitement. By the age of thirteen she had read every single book offered in the local church and the local library and by the age of fifteen she had read all the books in her mother's old mansion- sneaking secretly inside just to get her hands on the precious manuscripts and books. She was lucky that her aunt Amelia would often bring her books from her travels around the world.

Since her obsession with reading had grown, people knew not to disturb her whenever she was absorbed in a good fantasy world or in the depths of a scientific research. Unless it was an absolute emergency, Nessa or Nathan or her step parents knew not to disturb "Fabala's reading time". She would lock herself in her mother's old mansion and she would read for hours.

Locking herself up in the mansion wasn't just for reading, though she would never admit it. There were many times when someone would randomly pass outside the great house and would hear a sweet and mesmerizing melody. Those old enough to remember the mansion's precious glory knew of the grand piano on the second floor and could guess that either Malena's ghost or Elphaba were playing the sweet music. The latter seemed more of a possible idea. But Elphaba's musical talent is another story, meant to be explained another time.

So, reading in the mansion was Elphaba's solace and brought her piece of mind. And that was exactly why no one disturbed...

"Elphaba it's an emergency!" A voice stopped her reading and the green woman looked up from the historical book she was currently reading. On the doorway stood Nessarose, dressed in the simplest of clothes and with her auburn locks in identical braids. Her brown eyes were filled with worry that immediately alerted the green woman.

"What happened Nessie?" she asked as she left the book at the side table.

"Your cousin is here." she said and Elphaba needed to hear no more. She abruptly stood up and followed her friend outside the mansion to the Dillamond house where she knew her cousin was going to be.

"He is here about the damn letter, right? I should have guessed that he would visit sooner or later, yet I had hoped for later... much later." mumbled Elphaba and to her friend who accompanied her. She had told Nessa about her cousin's letter that asked her to return to Munchkin City so as to marry a man of her father's choice. Nessa, being generally shy and timid, believed that Elphaba should follow her father's directions word by word and her opinion had been the reason of a great dispute between Nathan and herself. Nathan was just like Elphaba, strong willed and stubborn, while Nessa was the tranquil and obedient child. Their relationship was still a bit shaken by the argument and they gave each other the cold shoulder.

The two girls were walking down the street with long steps, not even noticing that they were now waking in the middle of the road and were vulnerable to any bypassing carts.

"I was right. Now you're going to be in big trouble Fabala. And I can't bare that. When I suggested you did what your father asked of you I did it because I wanted to see you and your inheritance safe. Now, what if he disinherits you? What if he takes the mansion from you? Or..."

Nessa's words died in her mouth as a loud horn was heard, along with the galloping of horses. Nessa was frozen in place due to her fear but Elphaba acted quickly and pulled her friend away from the middle of the road and away from the deadly carriage that had been out of control. A chubby short man in his late thirties was the unlucky driver who stopped the carriage just in time before it would collide with the two girls and the trees behind them. He was also the unlucky driver who would face Elphaba's wrath.

"Watch where you're going. You could have killed us." said the green girl as she held Nessarose close to her to calm down her ragged breathing. All color drained from the driver's face once he saw the intimidating green woman and his witty remark against her died in his mouth between stuttering and murmuring.

It was then that He emerged from the carriage. He was tall, Elphaba could tell he was maybe a head taller than her, with a strong built body. He could be considered handsome but Elphaba was too angry to realize if he was actually the most handsome man she had ever encountered or if he was commonly beautiful. His features were elegant and strong. His hair were dark blond and styled according to the time's fashion and his eyes... oh, his eyes were azure blue, the coldest yet most welcoming shade of blue she had ever seen in her life. The man rubbed his eyes and then an angry Elphaba noticed that he was rubbing the sleepiness away and was fighting the urge to yawn.

"What in Oz's name is going on?" he mumbled once he made sure he was no longer half asleep.

"What is going on? What is going on?" yelled Elphaba in her most girlish and full of annoyance voice. "Your driver almost runus over and you were sleeping!"

"Of course I was sleeping! It's daytime!" With those words the unknown man lifted his head to take a better look at the woman yelling at him and his driver.

In front of him stood a girl two or three years younger than him. The first thing he noticed about her were her eyes. Her eyes were exquisite. They had the most overwhelming shade of brown he had ever seen. As he noticed better, they weren't even brown. They had a golden tone, warm like chocolate and smoldering like amber, with flickers of green there and then. Her eyes were behind round glasses and had beautiful long lashes around them, making them even more big and magnetizing. Those magnificent eyes were coming straight from his dreams.

The second thing he noticed was that said eyes were part of an angelically beautiful face. Her features were sharp yet elegant and kind, her nose was pointy but not too pointy and definitely not round. Her lips were thin yet capable of the brightest smile, even if now they were pushed together in a line, expressing her annoyance. Her hair were tied in a loose braid but he had noted that the braid was very long, indicating that if her ebony locks were free, they would reach her upper hip.

Then his eyes traveled on her body. Her figure was slim but not too skinny. She had very slight curves compared to other women but he considered her body just perfect. He also noticed that she was tall but not to the point of not being able to stand beside him. He was still a head taller.

All in all, she was a very beautiful and enchanting woman. She wasn't the typical bubbly blonde sweetheart or the seductive red head. She didn't look at all like the several girls he had dated in the past years or the girls that had fallen at his feet with broken hearts. She was something entirely different.

"Stop staring you brainless idiot! Yes I'm green! Get over it and apologize!" Her sharp voice, sharp enough to cut thin air, broke him from his reverie and he blinked several times. And only then did he saw a major detail that hadn't been there before. How had he missed it? Her skin... Her complexion was the most beautiful shade of emerald green.

 _Wait! Green?_

Something ringed into him. He had heard about a green woman before but he couldn't just put his hands as to where.

"Are you completely stupid? Your driver almost killed me and I expect an apology!"

The unknown man was so nervous and he had sworn never to allow to a woman to make him feel nervous. He was a womanizer. Women followed him everywhere and this little green missy, with her hard stare and the annoyance in her eyes, seemed immune to his charm.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go!" he stated, immediately regretting his decision to insult her. Though, she surprised him again. Instead of yelling at him for insulting her or run away crying, she straighten her shoulders like a trained ballerina and stood taller than before. Her expression remained blank and unreadable but her eyes betrayed what could be something between hurt and hatred.

"If it makes you sleep better at night, no one had ever thought of this particular insult. Congratulations for being original." she stated and turned on her heel to leave, not sparing him a second look.

The few people who had gathered around the carriage immediately made their way back to their job and the stranger boarded his carriage again, continuing his brief trip to visit an old friend of his and buy a new horse from his barn.

Unbeknownst to Elphaba and Nessa, someone else had also seen the incident and had kept the small encounter at the back of his head, ready to use that knowledge at his benefit.

He was so lucky that the kitchen in the Dillamond house had such great view of the central road. He was also very lucky of the fact that people in this small village liked to talk and they had willingly explained to him the whole incident with details.

Macon Thropp relaxed in a not so comfortable armchair with Nathan Dillamond watching his every move from his place on the couch. Tea had been served by Madame Dillamond but their cups were intact. Macon eyed the other man with hatred while Nathan sent suspicious looks in Macon's way as they both waited for Elphaba to come.

Thankfully, Elphaba, followed closely behind by Nessa, entered the sitting room and sat at the armchair opposite her cousin. Nessa was about to exit the room and leave the three alone but Nathan sent her a kind smile and motioned for her to sit beside him. It seemed that he was no longer angry with her and Nessa wouldn't lose a chance to spend a moment by his side- even if he would be engrossed in an argument with Macon Thropp.

Elphaba crossed her legs and straightened her composure before speaking to her cousin. "What do you want here Macon? Last time I checked everything was in order and your help is obviously not needed."

"Straight to the point my dear cousin. As it seems, life amongst peasants has made a peasant out of you, instead of a lady of finesse and elegance." he said and for the first time he calmly took a sip from his teacup.

"No formalities are needed between us Macon. I know why you're here and I assure you I have no intention to comply to what my father and you ask of me. I have no intention to marry and leave Santremo and I have no intention to abandon my mother's heritage."

A bitter laugh left Macon's lips and he eyed Elphaba up and down before his eyes examined the rest of the sitting room and stayed a moment too long at Nessa's way. Then he looked away and returned his attention to Elphaba.

"You don't understand dear cousin, do you? You have no choice over the matter. It is of vital importance that you marry a wealthy man. Not only it is your responsibility as a Thropp and your duty as the daughter of a count. It is also important for your mother's inheritance."

Elphaba's eyes widened in attention.

"In case you refuse to do as your father asked of you, he intents to sell your mother's mansion and the land around it to the highest bidder."

"He can't!" exclaimed Nathan without even thinking. "The late Countess Thropp names her child as the solemn heir of her property."

Macon glared at him and his cold gaze made Nessa and Nathan flinch. "You ignorant peasant boy... A dead woman's will is just a rotten piece of paper with no value whatsoever. And there are many lawyers willing to help my uncle get rid of the burden that is that mansion."

"So you want to deceive the law so that you can force me to marry and make you richer?" snapped Elphaba, after thinking Macon's words again and again.

"Look at the bright side of it. You are a green woman and nevertheless you aren't going to die an old maid."

"Get out of my house." Elphaba said with mocking kindness. "I'm not going to allow you to mock me in my own house." She stood up and motioned for him in the direction of the exit.

"This isn't your home Elphaba. Your home is in Munchkin City with noble lords and ladies, no dogs and peasants." he snapped bitterly.

"Don't forget that it was the same father who now asks me to leave this place, the one to sent me here the first chance he got."

"It was for your own..."

"For my own good? For my safety? For people's cruelty against my skin? I assure you that it was none of the above. My father- if I can call him that- has no right over my life. And if he wants me to be an obedient daughter, he better comes here and drags me out of this village himself, instead of sending his loyal puppy." Macon seemed at a loss of words. From the corner of his eyes he caught a beaming smile on Nathan's face and a timid flushness at Nessa's cheeks.

"Now get out of my house and don't you dare come back and insult me and belittle me in such a manner."

He had been humiliated and he knew it. But he cared not about it. He had lost the battle but not the war.

* * *

"Such a great horse my friend." said the handsome young man as he caressed the mane of the kind beast. "Though you made me wait for you for more than an hour, it was worth it. This horse is one of the fastest I've ever ridden."

"I'm glad you think so Fiyero. The mansion and the land belong to my cousin and she takes care of the barn and the horses. Lately she has been a bit more temperamental than usual and I was worried she had strayed from her work of taking care of the land."

The handsome man, Fiyero, petted the beautiful horse once more and then turned to face Macon Thropp, one of his most recent business partners. "She is not half as bad as you describe if she can take care of this land all by herself and train this horse to the point of making it perfect."

A disgusted expression appeared on Macon's face but he dismissed it with his usual lopsided smirks. "I suppose she is not half as bad as I make her out to be. You would know about it my friend, especially after your recent encounter with her."

Confusion appeared in Fiyero's eyes, soon replaced with realization. But before he would have time to react and explain himself, a woman entered the barn and made her way to them with a deadly look in her amber eyes.

"I told you to leave the premises of my property." she said and pointed her green finger at Macon's face.

"Relax dear! I was only here to sell that pretty horse to the handsome gentleman, who happens to be a good friend of mine." Elphaba turned around to face the other man and her eyes were locked for the second time in a day with azure orbs. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the insulting man.

"The horses are not for sale." Her gaze travelled to the horse in front of which the stranger was standing, his hand still in the soft brown mane. "Especially that horse. It's mine!" she said and turned her attention to her cousin again, leaving the other man dumbfounded.

"Now, leave my property immediately. You shouldn't be here." She had no intention to stay there and fight with him anymore so she left the barn and left the two men all alone.

"See what I was talking about? She is not a woman. She is a wild green bean." he exclaimed and Fiyero nodded, unable to admit out loud that this woman was stronger than she looked and certainly stronger than Macon.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**  
 **Sandremo, Munchkinland**

For a few days Macon had left Elphaba alone and hadn't dared to annoy her. His supposed friend, this Fiyero whatever his last name was, had stick around with him and was doing Oz knew what. The gossip around Santremo though was running wild. Macon and his stranger friend were frequent visitors of the cabarets in the nearby town and were often causing havoc with their drunken tantrums and improper behavior.

And Elphaba was annoyed. She was more annoyed than what she wanted to admit though she was grateful that Macon had stayed away from her and her family.

Things were running smoothly as far as she knew and she occupied her free time with preparations for the summer solstice festival. The beginning of spring was a big deal in the village and if was celebrated with an overwhelming festival. She had her suspicions though that the summer solstice would give her cousin a good chance to approach her and humiliate her (again).

She was with Nathan that day, two weeks after Macon's arrival, and the two were helping their step father with some decorations for the festival. Elphaba was picking the flowers and Nathan was moving a few boxes when a distressed Nessa made her way towards them.

"Nathan! Fabala!" she yelled from afar and run straight into Nathan's arms. Her fiancé caught her just in time and she collapsed in his arms crying.

"Nessie? Sweetheart?" Nathan kissed the top of her head and whispered a few soothing words at her. Elphaba approached with a worried expression and Jean abandoned his work to see what was happening.

"Noah..." It was all Elphaba needed to hear to be worried.

"What happened to Noah my love?" Nathan asked worriedly and Nessa tried to calm down her crying and breath before answering.

"The doctor said that..." Elphaba didn't let her finish. With long strides she started running to Nessa's house, followed closely by her adopted father. Nathan and Nessa stayed behind because the young woman was in desperate need of air and a glass of water.

In two minutes, Elphaba had reached Nessa's house and had entered through the open front door. She found everyone, including the doctor, in Noah's bedroom. The ten-year-old girl was laying in bed, looking pale and deathly sick.

Noah, Nessa's little sister, had been feeling sick for two days now. She was feeling a sharp pain down her tummy and as the doctor explained to Elphaba, she had high fever. It was the fever that had alerted her parents to call the doctor and luckily they had called for him.

"...Appendix..." was the only word Elphaba's brain comprehended. And it was enough to understand what had Nessa so worried. Appendix was a cause of death if not dealt properly with.

"As the fever gets higher she will have peritonitis and then her chances of survival are limited to none. She needs an operation and soon. If not, she will..." The doctor's explanation wasn't needed. Elphaba knew exactly what the doctor meant to say as the thought was enough to cause her distress. But there was a reason Nessa had called her and Jean. They were more rational and would listen carefully to what the doctor had to say. Elphaba was worried but she rarely panicked, a treat she shared with her adopted father.

"And now what? What do we do?" Jean Dillamond asked as he approached Nessa's mother and patted her shoulders. The crying woman looked up at him with watery red eyes.

"There's nothing we can do to save her. She needs an operation and we can't afford to take her to the City and pay for the hospital. My baby... my poor baby..." The mother cried in Jean's arms and the old man embraced her protectively. There were no words he could say to comfort her.

At that moment, Nathan and Nessa entered the house. Nessa had stoped crying but she clung to Nathan for support. She could barely stand.

"We can't afford to save her." Nessa's father said sadly and went to stand beside his younger daughter's bedside. A long moment of silence followed.

"You can't but I can!"

There wasn't a single person in the entire room that didn't turn to look her way. The determination in her amber eyes silenced all possible objects. No one was going to change her opinion. Those who knew Elphaba, were well aware of her stubbornness as well as her compassionate heart.

"Nessa is like a sister to me and so is Noah. I have the money and I can afford the operation. Noah is going to live. I promise you that much!"

The mansion and all of its contents belonged to Elphaba- or so she thought. Entering and exiting the vast house was her right and using its contents was also her right by law.

Silvery... unneeded silvery was all Elphaba needed to solve Noah's problem and save her life. Selling silver bowls and spoons and candlesticks was enough to gain all the money she needed to pay for Noah's operation.

A few days later, only three days before the summer solstice festival, as Elphaba watched little Noah returning to her home alive and well, as she watched Nessa's beaming smile, as she watched the grateful eyes of Noah's parents, she recalled a conversation she had had with Nathan at the day Noah had gotten appendix.

 _"If your father finds out what you want to do, he will be furious." Elphaba looked at him angrily. She knew what e was trying to do. Though he was in love with Nessa and cared deeply for little Noah, Nathan was trying to be reasonable and make Elphaba understand that she was going to be in big trouble._

 _"My father won't find out. He doesn't come here and I certainly won't tell him. Besides this is my mother's house, thus my house and if I want to sell my stupid useless silver spoons I'll do it; especially if I can save a child's life by doing so."_

It was totally worth it, she thought as she looked at Noah's smiling face. Getting in possible trouble was worth the happiness of a little girl.

That's how good of a person Elphaba was...


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is terribly late and I'm unforgivable for being so so so late. Thank you all for keeping up with me and for supporting this story by reading and reviewing. You are all wonderful and I love you the most.**_

 _ **Something else I wanted to tell you is that if you want to read a speific one shot by me, you can make requests and I'll see if I can write something for you. I have a bit of free time lately so give me ideas and I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait patiently for the next update. Soon, very soon, you will get some answers and we shall see some Fiyeraba.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Katria**_

* * *

The spring solstice festival was a blast up until that moment.

People were laughing, singing and dancing. They were drinking wine and eating the delicious food the women of the village had prepared. The children were running wild around the place giggling and playing hide and seek as their parents laughed around with their friends.

And everyone was waiting for one very special moment.

"The climb of luck" it was called. There was a tall tree in the middle of the square and on several carefully chosen branches there were certain items tied with rope. A son from each family had to climb the tree and reach for one of the items. Then his family would inherit a certain luck for the rest of the year.

There was a bottle of wine and whoever took it, his family's vineyard would prosper and a back full of cereal and whoever won it his land would be healthy and would give enough to feed the entire village besides his family. There was also a pack of herbs which gave people health and many other items that symbolized a certain fortune. But the most important, the one in which Nathan had set his eyes upon, was the Crown of Love. It was a crown made of several wild flowers, a combination of colors and sweet aroma and whoever became in potion of the crown would have to give it to his true love to promise her a life full happiness. Nathan was sure that he would take it and give it to his precious Nessarose, who by the way was beautiful as ever that day, in her pink dress, with her auburn locks falling freely in her back.

Elphaba was dressed in a navy blue dress and it was one of the rare occasions that she had allowed Nessa to touch her precious raven locks and braid them in a complicated pattern and not her usual side braids. She was laughing with her family and friends too and she was having the time of her life. Just like everyone else, she was waiting for "The climb of luck". She was always cautious though for any sign of her cousin and his troublemaker friend.

The moment they were all expecting came sooner rather than later and everyone was excited for that special tradition of their village.

Nathan and other young men had already started climbing the first branches of the tree when Elphaba's suspicions were confirmed.

It started with womanly giggles and the sound of a cart approaching. Loud voices and laughter followed the sound of the horses and soon the cart emerged from the corner of the road and the laughter grew louder. And on the cart there was Nathan, his idiot friend (who looked absolutely drunk or hangover- Elphaba couldn't say) and two women with questionable reputation. The women's clothes were by far modest and they were each clinging their arms to each young man, pretending of having the time of their lives.

"What a wonderful party, isn't it?" Macon yelled as the cart came to a stop and he knew that he had everyone's attention. Nathan and the other men got down from the tree without completing their task and everyone, especially Nathan, looked at Macon's direction angrily. At the same time Macon got down from the cart and sent his most evil smirk at Elphaba's way.

"I had no idea peasants had such splendrous celebrations. My dear cousin" he turn his full attention to Elphaba, "you never told me that festivals in such small and invisible villages were so much fun." From her step father's side Elphaba was clenching and unclenching her fists to calm her nerves down.

"And what is that?" Macon said as he looked at the tree and the items on it. "You have to climb all this way up to take just a stupid crown of flowers? Such a waste of time, climbing this stupid tree." The women on the cart started giggling.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba's eyes followed the silhouette of Macon's friend, who was smiling sheepishly as if he couldn't understand what was happening around him- so engrossed was he in his own world. As Macon called for him, he looked up and nodded.

"Why don't you come here and show these very nice people how they can easily come in possession of the flowery crown?" Fiyero smirked in a lopsided way and with steady steps- not really fitting his drunk persona- walked towards the tree. His eyes found Elphaba's dark orbs and a fire passed right through him. The hatred in those dark eyes scared him and intrigued him at the same time. The green color was a meaningless detail compared to those fiery smoldering eyes of hers.

He then looked at the tree and at the Crown of love hanging from one of the branches in a rope. "A piece of cake!" he thought as he spotted a riffle from the corner of his eye. He walked over there, took the gun, checked if was full and then took the right position to shoot. His aim was as always excellent and he hit the rope with the first shot. The rope was cut in two and the Crown of flowers fell down on the cold ground. He then walked over there and took the flower in his hands.

"And we have a champion!" Macon yelled and the women giggled as Fiyero gave an indifferent smirk and walked around the square with the crown in his hands showing it around. The villagers were speechless if not annoyed that their festival had turned into a game of power by the nephew of their landlord.

"Now now Sir, you have to give this crown to the most beautiful woman you see around here." an old man said and Fiyero smirked evilly for the first time as his eyes scanned the crowd. Macon's mouth opened wide in the shape of an O and everyone's eyes widened as Fiyero's made his way to a certain woman.

She was speechless as he stood right in front of her with his dashing features and his deep sad eyes. He held the crown right in front of her but she dared not believe what was happening. She could not accept it. This was mockery and she was sure of it. He was making fun of her, wasn't he? Or maybe not...

And just as she was about to reach and take the crown with trembling hands he pulled it away, still smirking but the smirk not reaching his azure orbs.

"My heart cannot accept that there is only one beautiful woman in this square." he said as he untangled three small red flowers from the crown and offered them to the green girl in front of him. She took the tiny red poppies with trembling hands still in a daze and she was still staring at the small red flowers as Fiyero made a show of himself by returning to the cart with the rest of the crown and placing it upon the head of one of his not-so-modest companions. The woman kissed him on the spot, the other woman giggled again and Macon climbed on the cart again not really knowing what to do or think.

The spirit of the festival was ruined within minutes. And Elphaba stayed motionless and unfeeling for several seconds, staring at the three red poppies in her hands. They were contrasting beautifully with her emerald fingers. A faint tap on her shoulder drove her out of her haze. With horror she realized that that every pair of eyes was set on her and her sinful red flowers.

"Fabala are you alright?" a voice, Nathan's or Nessa's she couldn't make out, asked.

"Excuse me!" was all she managed to say before running off in the direction of her safe house.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Fiyero realized what he had done. He thought that he cared not for the festival of a few villagers and had happily destroyed their celebration. But those eyes, those dark fiery eyes had accused him in such a manner that he found it impossible to think of anything else beside their sadness.

He was taking a casual walk to clear his head from the alcohol Macon had encouraged him to drink when he passed outside an old mansion. He recognized the building as the house Macon was after,the one belonging to his deceased aunt, and so he walked closer to see what was the big deal with the old thing. From afar it didn't look like something much, something worth rivaling your cousin for. And though he was smart enough to know that Macon wasn't after the house but after Elphaba's inheritance in general, he couldn't help his curiosity.

It wasn't the mansion that surprised him though, as he got closer to the old thing. It was a melody, the most beautiful melody he had ever heard in his life.

He was never one to think much before acting and thus his thoughts were clouded by the mesmerizing melody. Instinctively his steps lead him closer and closer and without much effort he managed to open the front door- it was slightly open but he was too clouded to notice- and started walking through the house towards the beautiful music.

He made his way through the house and passed several corridors before reaching the one room from which the music was coming. And he stopped in his tracks the moment he watched inside the dimly lit room.

There was a young woman in front of him... A figure, dressed in a dark navy blue dress, with hair as raven as midnight, falling in waves in her back and reaching her waist. He could hear music all around her, a sweet melody that calmed his tormented soul but made his head reeling at the same time. Was he drunk? Probably! But was it possible to be drunk and hallucinate of such beauty? Absolutely not. Or so he thought...

He noticed that the feminine figure was sitting in front of an old piano. Her delicate fingers, long and skilled, moved over the keys, creating a melodious atmosphere with sounds that were maddening him. He had never heard such wonderful music in his life.

He decided to approach the woman, to see her face, to smell the sweet aroma of roses she radiated, to take her delicate hand and kiss it. If she was half as beautiful as her music he would swear to make her his and love her forever. One step closer to her meant one step closer to heaven.

Only when he was a few steps behind her did he notice her knuckles on the white piano keys. The color made his eyes widen and his heart stop for a brief second. The music was captivating though and the way she was creating it even more so. Who cares if those wonderful hands, those hands that could make his heart melt, were green or blue or white? For a brief moment he didn't care...

He imagined that he was right behind her now and his fingers travelled up and down her soft wavy hair. So long and so silky... The mysterious woman with the green hands hadn't sensed him yet and he knew that because her body was relaxed and she pressed the keys with force yet elegance. In his mind his hand continued playing with her wonderful hair and though it wasn't true he could actually feel it.

He had no idea how long it had been that he stood there, behind the mysterious green pianist, mesmerized by her music. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or even longer. What did it matter anyway? Though he knew he couldn't stay there forever and he knew that soon she would sense him.

The sweet music followed a crescendo and came to a beautiful stop and the green woman stopped touching the black and white keys and ran a hand through her hair .Instinctively Fiyero, knowing that she hadn't sensed him, clapped his hands with enthousiasme. The sound of the applause made her turn her head around and face the one disturbing her solitude and peace.

"What are you doing here?" she said as calmly as she could pretend to be.

"Brava brava!" he said as he applauded her beautiful music making. "You are a very talented pianist." was his answer and was immediately at the receiving end of the deathliest of glares.

"This is private property and you are trespassing. Get out of here right now." she said harshly but he didn't back down. Instead he took a step closer to her, his smirk still upon his lips and his flirtatious facade on.

"Why why Miss. I wasn't trespassing since the door was already open." He took one more step towards her and she didn't even dare to step back. She could barely breath under his blue gaze.

"By Ozian law you were..."

"Besides, how can you be so cruel as to keep me away from your magical music talent compared only to a Vinkun fairytale nymph?" He was standing right in front of her now. There was barely any space between them and still, Elphaba remained frozen in place, not even daring to breath normally. What she had learnt from her earlier encounter with the man was that even his manly cologne was driving her mad- always in a bad way.

"I was wrong before." he continued speaking, seemingly unaffected by their close proximity. "I should have given you the whole crown of love instead of three flowers." He raised his hand to softly touch her cheek but it was his turn to be under the element of surprise. Because as his hand almost came in contact with Elphaba's green skin, she kicked him on the leg and made him lose his balance and hiss in pain.

"Pervert!" she mumbled as she finally unfroze and made to exit the room, leaving him behind and not even caring if he stayed inside the house. On her way out of the parlor she came face to face with Macon, who was just entering to find her and speak to her. She paused for a minute when he called her name.

"Keep your friend and his hands away from me." she said hastily and left her cousin dumbfounded and confused.

"Fiyero what did you do?" Macon demanded but his friend had such a stupefied expression on his face that he couldn't even speak. Deep down Macon was satisfied with the way Fiyero and Elphaba interacted. It meant that his plan had taken a great turn for the better. He had found the perfect pawns as both of them were falling right into the trap he had set under their feet.

As Fiyero composed himself, after Elphaba's hard kick that was sure to bruise, Macon took a look around the house he hadn't set foot in several years.

Last time he had been here, he had a pregnant aunt and he was barely a child.

 _"You won't say a word to anyone about what happened today. Not ever! Your cousin was born dead and that's all you need to know."_ Macon couldn't say that he had understood what his mother had been implying. All he had wanted to do back then was to meet his cousin. But...

 _"I do this for you Macon. For your future! And one day you'll thank me for it."_ His mother had stated and that was all he remembered.

His eyes followed the furniture that was covered with white cloth to keep the dust away. Even though he hadn't been in that room in many years he still remembered the silk pillows in the couch, the paintings decorating the rooms, the polished marble floors, the grand piano his aunt used to play, the vitrines with the silvery...

The silvery...

He took a double look at the grand glass vitrine and noticed that there were a few items missing. Anger filled his mind and rage concurred his heart. For one more time Elphaba had done something behind his back and behind her father's back. For one more time she had proved herself to be smarter than they thought her to be. He had heard the rumors around the village that Elphaba had given a lot of money to save the life of a young girl with appendix but he hadn't dared to think that she would be as bold as to sell her family's silvery to save a peasant girl.

On the other hand, he could use that little incident at his benefit. One letter and his dear little cousin would face the family she had never met. One letter and little Fabala would be forced to go along with his plan without even knowing it.

* * *

 _My dearest uncle Frexspar,_

 _I sincerely hope this letter finds you in good health and in a strong condition, just the way I've gotten used of you. Your loyal and honest nephew has been traveling for a while and my horses took me to the Santremo estate in Munchkinland where I encountered my dear cousin and your daughter, Elphaba Malena. We caught up with my only cousin and she told me about her life here in Santremo and about the life she has managed to built for herself. My cousin is temperamental and sometimes misbehaved but she is also strong willed and stubborn and independent for a woman._

 _While I was here in Santremo, informing her of your will to marry her to a noble man and have her return in her rightful place by your side, I discovered a shocking truth. My cousin Elphaba is not as sincere and as honest as I had first though of her. I heard rumors around the town but I refused to believe them until I saw it with my own eyes. There were rumors that my cousin was in a secret relationship with the son of her adopted parents, a young man named Nathaniel Dillamond, son of a poor farm man and his wife._

 _It was not just that..._

 _A few days ago, I went to check the condition of your late wife's estate only to find the silvery missing from the glass vitrines. Silver vases and spoons and other valuable objects were missing so I did a bit more of my investigation. And then I discovered something even worse than my cousin's affair behind your back. She had sold the silvery to make money and escape Santremo with her lover. She is using her late mother's fortune, Your fortune, to run away with a man of lower blood and bestow shame upon you and our family._

 _I cannot allow this to happen my dearest uncle and thus I write to you; to inform you about her whereabouts and to protect the Thropp name from falling into shame by a disgrace of a daughter._

 _Please uncle, forgive my words but have in mind that I only care for the good of my family and for our future._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your loyal nephew,_  
 _Macon Davis Thropp_

Frexspar Thropp reread the letter one more time before crumbling it in his hands. That piece of paper had startled him more than anything else in his life. This green disgrace that was his daughter was out to shame him again and he would have none of it. He had asked for her return to Munchkin City and she had refused. He had sent Macon to retrieve her and she had refused. She even had the audacity to shame his name by associating herself with a lower born man (or so Macon had said).

He would now show her who was her real father and she would regret shaming him repeatedly from the day she was born.

With a sigh he excited his carriage and breathed in the warm clean air of the village. He hadn't been in Santremo since the death of his dearest wife and being there right now, only seconds before meeting his daughter was hauntingly terrifying. Malena's présence was everywhere. The air smelled like her jasmine perfume. The laughter of the girls doing their daily chores, was an echo of the laughter of his wife. The sky had the brightness of her existence. Everything in Santremo reminded him of Malena and he was glad that at least the abomination he had of a daughter was a green freak and would never reach the greatness that was Malena's beauty. She would never remind him of her mother.

He approached the house with confidence in his steps, followed by two of his loyal servants- or guards- and he was greeted by his nephew, the son of his late brother. Macon informed him that a maid had gone to call for his daughter because the girl wasn't at the Dillamond house. Frexspar had thought it best to meet her in the place she grew up rather than the place she had been born. Besides, the Santremo Estate was the place where his wife took her last breath.

The Dillamonds allowed him entrance in their home with reluctance. Jean was well aware of what Count Thropp wanted and he was ready to put on a fight for the protection of his daughter; because after years and years and years Elphaba had become his daughter in heart and soul. He though that there was so much he could do for Elphaba since her father owned his land and the land of his neighbors and friends. It was all up to Elphaba's resistance. Hermia remained quiet in her kitchen , praying that the Count wouldn't make Elphaba miserable for the rest of her life.

Moments passed in silence, with Jean sitting by the fire, totally ignored by Count Thropp, and Frexspar staring outside the window with his back at the door. A few more moments passed and the door opened hurriedly, allowing two people to enter.

The man stood behind the woman and the young woman was frozen in her place as she stared at the back of her father for the first time in her life. His broad but tired shoulders, his head of white hair, his strong and wealthy posture...

She spoke before she even had time to think and the word sounded so strange and foreign in her mouth, especially when addressed to that person...

"Father!"

He turned around and he gasped...

* * *

 _ **Please review! and tell me what you think! It's very important!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people !**

 **This chapter is the shortest so far since it's more of a filler, so that we can move on with the rest of the plot.**

 **It took me months to come back but I'm hear to stay. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story so far! If you do, please review!**

 **I don't own Wicked (book, musical etc etc ). It's all the creation of much more talented people!**

 **Katria**

* * *

"Father!"

He turned around and he gasped...

He had expected several things to happen when he faced his daughter for the first time after so many years. But he certainly hadn't expected to see a replica of his beloved late wife.  
Malena's eyes, Malena's hair, Malena's lips, Malena's expressions... It was all a precise copy of the woman he had loved and lost many years ago. On that moment he would have loved Elphaba. He could have loved beyond anything else if it wasn't for that shameful green color of her skin staining Malena's beauty with sin and atrocity.

His daughter, Malena's daughter stood before him full of pride and hope in her eyes... hope for his love and affection, hope for a happy reunion between father and daughter. She was expecting an embrace that never came. Even in that moment, after years of being rejected by her own blood, she expected a fatherly hug or a kind word. She still hoped...

Yet Frexspar bared witness as her hope vanished in thin air and as harshness and anger clouded her eyes. She fought the urge to yell at him and kept an almost regal composure and Frexspar was scared to have realized exactly what she was thinking due to her eyes. Those eyes had the same fire as Malena's. He almost felt shame for his first words to his daughter. Almost...

"Prepare your things. You're coming with me to the capital." was his command but she made no movement to indicate she had obeyed his order.

"My home is here." was her one and truthful answer.

"I thought I had made my self clear when I ordered your cousin to bring you to the capital with him." Those weren't words that a father would tell his daughter after not seeing her for many years. But Elphaba could expect no more.

"And I thought that I had made myself clear to my dearest cousin that I have no intention to leave Santremo." Her eyes, dark and cold, held a strength that made Frexspar shiver.

"You dare disrespect my orders and bring shame to my name."

"Last time I checked, the world probably things I'm dead so no one cares about your stupid name and legacy."

"You disrespectful thing! A daughter should be obedient. Did those peasants who raised you not teach you how to be a proper lady or a respectful daughter?" All the while as they spoke, they took small steps closer to each other until they were only a few feet apart.

"I'm not your daughter and you are not my father! And don't you dare speak about Jean and Hermia Dillamond like that. They were ten times the parents I needed than you will ever be."

"Your name is Elphaba Thropp, is it not? Then I am your father!" Anger was building up his chest.

"My father who?" At that moment Elphaba knew that she could no longer hold back the anger she felt inside of her. Frex had interpreted her calm appearance as that of a scared little girl seeking for love and affection. But Elphaba was a woman and a very stubborn and strong one. "My father who?" she repeated. "The father who abandoned me when I was only a few days old? The father who never gave me a hug? The father who never visited me? Who never sent me a letter? Who pushed me aside and rejected me because of my gender and my verdigris? The father who never loved me because all he cared about is his precious name and his back accounts?" she had started yelling.

"Shut up!" he ordered but to no avail. Elphaba was past the point of no return with her sudden tantrum.

"My skin is green. So what? Come on, look at it. Touch it! It's not contagious. Get over it because this stupid green color will be here forever." He looked at her horrified and angry as she kept on yelling at him. "You can't get used to it? Alright _father!_ What did I expect? You will never accept me so why are you here?"

"You have a duty to your family name!" he yelled back at her.

"I have a duty to my mother's inheritance and to the Dillamonds. I owe you nothing."

"You have the Thropp name you stupid girl!"

"Of course you only care about your family's name. You are only capable of loving yourself and your oh so precious name. I bet you didn't even love my mother!"

And he slapped her! To shut her mouth at first. Then to push away the truth behind her words, truths he had never dared to admit. He had desired Malena for her youth, beauty and great fortune. He had loved her for her kindness and big heart and though he knew Malena hadn't been completely happy with their arranged marriage, she had loved him back in the end. The green thing was wrong. She knew nothing about his Malena. She knew nothing...

With a trembling hand upon her cheek, she looked at him with watery eyes full of fire. She was about to snap at him in the most inappropriate way but his words froze her mid sentenced.

"I'm going to sell the manor in Santremo."

"What?" she spat in disbelief.

"You have two choices Elphaba. Either you come with me to the city, become my obedient daughter and marry a man of my choosing or you can stand by as I sell the precious manor of your mother and all her family land and everyone who lives in Santremo is confided in a life of poverty."

"I hate you!"

And she fled way without another word.

* * *

It was by the river where Nessarose found her a few hours later. She sat by her side and hugged her, as she always did whenever one of them was sad. Nessa, being younger, was always protected by Elphaba. But there were moments like this one when the younger had to soothe her friend- more like a sister- and tell her that everything was going to be fine. Elphaba knew that such a thing couldn't happen in her case but it was always good to believe in something.

The two friends stayed like that, in a comforting embrace for many minutes, before Elphaba decided to break the silence.

"He'll sell my mother's house and everything that goes with it." At first Nessa didn't understand but then everything started making sense. The DeRuelles, Malena's family had always owned the manor and the lands and under them the village's economy was doing fine. Most of the villagers were farmers who worked for the estate and the lands around it and that status quo had kept going with Elphaba supervising by the time she was of age. However she was a woman and as much as it annoyed her, she could never have full access to her inheritance as long as her mother's husband was alive. So now, if Frexspar stayed true to his word, everyone in the village would starve.

"What are you going to do?" Nessa asked hesitantly.

"Santremo is my home. I can't see it being sold to the highest bidder. And I certainly can't see my family being ripped apart by poverty." she said with a sigh.

"And you're going to sacrifice yourself and your happiness."

"Oh Nessa... Happiness was never an option for me. I am happy in Santremo but no one will ever love me like Nathan loves you. I was confined in a life of loneliness from the moment I was born..."

"You can find happiness Fabala. I know you can and I know that there is someone out there for you. Maybe that man your father wants you to marry will actually love you."

Elphaba laughed at Nessa's sense of humor. "I am green Nessa. No husband of mine will ever love me. And I guess I 'm okay with that if it means that my family and my mother's house will be safe."

"And what about your father?"

"I'll avoid him as much as I can." Then she thought about it again. "Or annoy him endlessly until he regrets taking me away from Santremo!"

* * *

"There is nothing I can do."

"So you're going to give up."

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it? Explain to me Elphaba... How is it? You are the most stubborn person I know and yet you give up now. Two days ago you would have gone against that man who claims to be your father. The Elphaba I know would never agree to be sold like property to a man. Why ? Why not stand your ground and fight ? You are a coward!" And she slapped him. The two of them had never fought but Nathan had crossed the line. All her anger and sadness burst in that moment though she regretted hitting him. Tears started running down her cheeks and Nathan embraced her as he always did whenever she was sad.

"I'm sorry... Fabala. I truly am. I shouldn't have said that." he tried to soothe her.

"No! You are right Nathan. You are absolutely right. I gave up. I am a coward. But the truth is I'm tired of fighting. I can't do this anymore." He kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her raven locks.

"My own father neglected me. He refused to love me since the moment I was born. This... Him coming to Santremo might mean he actually gives a single damn about me. He may not love me but maybe he values my existence. Just a little tiny bit..."

"And just to gain your father's love you're going to be married off to some stupid, bigheaded, rich idiot who 'll never learn to love you for who you are."

"I don't care about any rich idiot and the comfortable yet loveless life he is going to give me. I won't miss his love because I was never meant to find it in the first place. Don't forget that I'm green. But, going to the capital and living with my father will give me full access to my inheritance. Santremo and my mother's house will be safe and under my watching without Macon interfering every step that I take."

"I just...I just want you to be happy Elphaba. We are not related by blood but we grew up together like real siblings and you'll forever be my sister. I want you to find the happiness I know you deserve."

"My happiness is your happiness Nathaniel. Go to university. Marry Nessa. Have a lot of beautiful babies and make me the godmother. And never forget that you are my brother no matter what. Being happy is all I ask of you. "

"And what about you?" he asked her as he took her hands in his and rubbed circles on the front of their palm.

"And what about me..." she sighed. "I'll make the best out of a bad situation." Her smile was sad and yet calming but her eyes betrayed all the rage she had against her father and his decisions. Nathan knew one thing then; Elphaba had a lot of fighting to do to gain the life she deserved.

That same night Elphaba gathered all of her things- not that she owned a lot of clothes. She guessed that none of her clothes would be appropriate for life in the Capital but she still had hopes. Her simple frocks would keep her good company whenever she was at home. Nessarose was by her side all the time. Their last night together was one full of flashbacks. Their happy moments of the past came back to haunt them both as they spent their last moments as best friends, more like sisters.

Around 4 am they fell asleep in each other's sisterly embrace and that's how Hermia Dillamond found them in the morning when she went to wake them up. Breakfast was joyful as usual. With the addition of Nessa's parents and siblings on their morning table, breakfast was Elphaba's last meal with a family that truly loved her. Frex was kind enough to allow her a few moments of happiness before their departure at noon.

For the sake of her family, Elphaba pretended to enjoy the mouthwatering pancakes of her adopted mother and the strong coffee of Nessa's mother. She pretended to laugh with Nathan's jokes and Nessa's shy smiles. And when they saw her smile, they knew better than than to assume it was genuine happiness. But they kept up the act because what else could they do?

A few minutes before noon, Elphaba started saying goodbye to everyone. She hugged Hermia and Jean and promised to write to them whenever she could. She also tearfully thanked them for loving her and raising her to be a strong and independent woman. She hugged Nathan tightly and wished him and Nessa the best of happiness. They promised to write her soon and invite her to their wedding.

At noon Frexspar knocked the door of the cottage and Elphaba took a deep breath before opening the door to face her father. She greeted him coldly and walked bravely outside the house she called home all her life. Her family followed behind her but no one said a word.

As Elphaba rode the carriage she looked back at her friends and family. She had no idea when she was to see them again. Little did she know that she would never see some of them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading !**

 **Review Review Review please !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked (musical, book etc). It's all the creation of much more talented people.**

* * *

The beauty of the City was mesmerizing. Elphaba had never before in her life seen so much beauty in just roads and buildings. Entering the City was the only part of the trip she genuinely enjoyed. The Opera, the Grand Munchkinland Museum, the national gallery, the library, the theatre... those were very few examples of the great buildings she came across. Her face was stuck in the window and her eyes were wide in amazement. All the time she kept imagining herself visiting and watching everything the city had to offer her. All the knowledge and the beauty were now at her disposal. And that was the only good thing she could see in her situation.

If she hadn't been so absorbed in the greatness of this new place, she would have seen the faintest of smiles on her father's lips. It was soft and lasted barely a few seconds- seconds in which Elphaba's face of amazement was suddenly replaced by Malena's face many years ago. It took him a few seconds to return back to reality. Malena was dead and all she had left behind was that green girl.

The moment the driver stopped, Elphaba became anxious. It meant that their small tour of the city was over and that they had arrived in her new home. Her father went out first and didn't even made the effort to help her down the carriage. She didn't mind since all she could think of as she emerged from the carriage was that she should have grown up here, in this house that looked more like a castle than a house. It would never feel like home but at least it looked like a museum and Elphaba would certainly find things to entertain herself so that she could avoid her father and cousin- and her aunt if she was as horrendible as the lot of them.

She entered the house and her father disappeared in a hallway. She thought he had left her all alone but she was proven wrong when a voice, sounding pretentiously sweet, called her name. A woman with dark hair tied in an elegant bun was standing close to her. Her features reminded Elphaba of a fish and her make up was put in a way that didn't do much to hide her age. Actually, she looked much older than her real age.

"Welcome home my dear!" she said sweetly again, when she realized that Elphaba hadn't heard her before. What surprised Elphaba was the fact that she didn't blink twice when it came to her skin color.

"Thank you Madame ..."

"Morvana Thropp my dear. I'm your aunt, Macon's mother." Elphaba nodded in understanding and offered her hand politely.

"Pleasure to finally meet you!" she said and suppressed the shiver the woman's touch sent to her. Macon's mother looked nothing like him and Elphaba would have had characterized her as kind if it wasn't for her cold hands and the fish like face.

"Cara please take the luggage of Miss Elphaba and make sure that everyone within the house staff welcomes her properly." she commanded and a young maid, Cara, went to retrieve Elphaba's very few belongings. Then, to Elphaba's dismay, her aunt offered her a hand and took her in the main part of the house. It was huge in her eyes that had gotten used to small cottages. It kind of reminded her of her mother's mansion in Santremo but that mansion was a safe place for Elphaba. This huge house made of stone- with its paintings of centuries ago, the golden details in the doors and the extravagant rooms filled with furniture they had no use of- reminded her of a golden cage.

Elphaba followed Macon's mother around the house till they reached a wooden door on the west wing of the first floor.

"That's your room my dear!" she said as she opened the door for Elphaba to enter. The young girl couldn't help but gasp a little. It was a room that in Santremo could occupy a family of four or even five. There was a bed huge enough for three people to sleep, a vanity, a bookcase and and a desk. What surprised her the most was the fireplace in a corner and the fact that she had her own bathroom in her room. All in all her room was far beyond anyone's expectations. And she was absolutely certain that with a few alterations she could turn this bedroom into her new home. The whole mansion was too big to feel like home but her bedroom was like a small apartment and she knew she was going to spend many hours of her life in that room.

"Is it to your liking?" Her aunt asked and Elphaba smiled for the first time since she had set foot in the City.

"I lived in a farm Madame. I wasn't raised to have great expectations." Morvana's eyes remained cold though she gave a lopsided smirk that did mot suit her ugly features.

"I supposed so dearie. But you are a lady of the high class and thus from now on you shall be treated as one." Elphaba nodded, unable to say anything else. She couldn't really speak against her aunt. "And please my dear sweet child, call me aunt Morvana. There's no need to call me Madame. It makes me look old!"

"Yes aunt Morvana." she said obediently and continued looking around the room with interest. It was a way to hide her discomfort and the disliking she had started developing for the woman.

"If you are wondering why this bedroom is so big , please allow me to explain Elphaba. Once you are married, you will be sharing this room with your husband." Elphaba pretended not to have given much importance to her words.

"Your father has already a few potential husbands in his mind and I know we have very few time till your wedding but he asked of me to give you proper guidance in matters of marriage and help you turn into a proper lady for when you meet the man he chooses."

At those words Elphaba turned her head slightly in the direction of her aunt and pretended to smile. "I am sure your assistance will be of much need, since my time in the village has left an impact to my manners. I surely want to impress my future husband and make my family proud." She hoped that Morvana hadn't detected the bitterness in her voice. She looked pleased so Elphaba guessed that the facade of a good and obedient daughter was working.

"Now, I would really love to see the rest of the house. I'm sure I'll get lost every step I take." the green girl asked to avoid more talking about her dreaded marriage.

"I'm going to give you a proper tour of the house once your are settled. Take a bath and nap, settle your clothes in the closet and throw away those rags you wear at the moment."

"But most of the clothes I own look like these rags..." Elphaba tried to explain but her aunt gave her an austere look.

"Then throw away all of them. You won't need those clothes ever again. Besides, tomorrow we are going to the market to buy new ones, more suitable for our social status and much more appropriate for a young lady in need for a husband."

"In need for a husband..." Elphaba murmured bitterly but her aunt didn' hear as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Morvana answered and a woman in her late fifties entered the room, unsorted by a girl around Elphaba's age, who she recognized from earlier.

"Elphaba, this is Madame Nadine. She is the housekeeper and she is the one responsible for all the servants and those who work in the mansion. She will be your guide in everything you need." Morvana explained.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you my lady." the older woman said. "I knew your mother and you look so much like her. It's almost as if she's back in the mansion."

Elphaba's whole face lit up. "You knew my mother?"

"Of course she did!" Morvana cut in the conversation. "Nadine works for the Thropp family all her life."

Madame Nadine smiled faintly. "I was your mother's personal maid when she came here as a bride. I was by her side always and her smile was everything this cold mansion needed. I hope you bring this house as much joy as she did. And even more..."

"Of course she will. Once she gets married and has an heir." Morvana cut in again and Madame Nadine realized that if she wanted to speak to Elphaba about her mother then it had to happen in privacy.

"And here is your personal maid, Cara." Elphaba smiled at the younger woman but it was obvious that her maid was cautious of her.

"Welcome home Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you Cara."

"If you need any help Cara is here to assist you." Madame Nadine said and Elphaba nodded. She really wanted to stay alone at the moment and thankfully the other women understood that need as they slowly exited the bedroom one by one. They told her something but she didn't listen. All she wanted was the solitude this place could offer her. All she wanted was peace of mind, before this bedroom would accommodate another person for the rest of her life.

She looked at her self in the grand mirror of the bedroom. She really looked awful compared to the ladies she had seen on the streets while she was still in the carriage. Hence, even the maids looked more appropriate for the City life than her. But these clothes, these rags, were her clothes. They were her belongings and all that was left of her old life and throwing them away wasn't an option.

As she stood awkwardly in front of the mirror, she decided that taking a bath was the reasonable thing to do. She was sure that she smelled like the village and though she had grown to love that smell, she had seen the slight disgust in her aunt's face. She was a lady of the high class and she had to smell like lavender or jasmine. Her hair had to be neatly done and her clothes perfectly washed and ironed. She had read all those things in her books and her aunt Amelia, her mother's dear sister, had taught her as many things as she could. Amelia wasn't really fond of the life in the city though she lived there most of her life due to her responsibilities.

Elphaba walked to her private bathroom, where she took off her old shoes and clothes and filled the bathtub with warm water. It was the first time she was using a bathtub and she wanted to enjoy every moment of it. With the excitement of a five year old, she filled the bathtub with shampoo and entered it. The warm water relaxed her muscles immediately and the shampoo, which smelled like jasmine and lemons, gave her a fresh sense. She pushed her head under the water and stayed underwater for a few seconds. She felt as if she wanted to stay there forever but soon she brought her head to the surface so that she could breath.

When she was totally relaxed and well washed she walked out of the tub and wrapped herself in a warm and soft bathrobe. She had never used one of those. Without even realizing it she had started humming a favorite song of hers. It was an old habit, singing while she was doing things like taking a bath or cooking or even working in the cottage. With light, relaxed steps, she walked to the vanity she had spotted earlier and found a brush. She was highly surprised to see that her long hair could be tamed now that they were properly washed with a shampoo of good quality.

"If only Nessa could see this..." she thought with melancholy as she remember how her friend would always complain about her hair. She seemed to enjoy some things about her new life and she was sure she would get used to some others. But her family wasn't there with her and that hurt more than anything.

* * *

Two weeks later and Elphaba was still living in misery. Breakfast was served everyday at 8a.m. thought she could join whenever she wanted. There was food and coffee on the table till 10am. Her cousin would leave for work really early in the morning along with her father and her aunt was a woman that had the habit of sleeping a lot. So whenever Elphaba would go to eat breakfast she was usually by herself or in the company of Madame Nadine. The old woman hadn't yet told her stories with Malena. Elphaba noticed that she was very cautious around Morvana and whenever the fish looking woman would appear, she would stop talking even if their topic of conversation was the weather.

After breakfast she would go exploring. Everyday she would find something new to occupy herself. A new room she hadn't seen yet or a book in the library of the house. She had been lucky enough to discover the library the first day of her living in the mansion. It was obviously her favorite place in the whole house. That, and "the room of sun" as Madame Nadine would call this place.

"The room of sun" was a room Elphaba discovered on the second day of her stay. It was a small tower- thirty steps up from the rest of the mansion- in the west wing of the house that was especially made to work like a greenhouse. It was there she had found out what her mother's sanctuary had been when she had lived in that cold house. The greenhouse had been turned into a warehouse where her father had hidden all of her mother's belongings. Dresses, jewelry, perfumes ... they were all there in brown boxes along with empty flower pots in every corner. It was also that room in which Elphaba had found a portrait of her mother and it was the first time she could actually see their striking resemblance. Dark hair, dark eyes with freckles of green and amber, the same nose, the same smile... only the skin color was different.

From then on, Elphaba had decided to give this room life again. She had asked for Cara's help to clean everything and along with Madame Nadine she had went outside to buy soil and seeds of various of her favorite flowers. It was the first time she walked outside of the house and it took a bit of effort to ignore the rude stares of the other people. Her father had been furious at her for leaving the house without notifying him but Elphaba had learnt to be independent and she needed no permission to take a walk to buy flowers for her greenhouse.

Taking care of the greenhouse was all she did nowadays, along with reading books about herbology. And that's how her life went until lunch time.

Lunch was the most quick meal of the day as her father and cousin were working and she usually ate something small by herself in the kitchen, or in the company of Aunt Morvana. Usually her aunt would try to make small talk and ask Elphaba about her life in the village but the young woman knew that she wasn't really interested and was only trying to be typically polite. After lunch she would either read a book in the library or play the piano a bit because whenever her father was at home she was forbidden on playing the piano.

The day that her father had caught her playing the grand piano in the parlor aunt Morvana told her "Malena used to play the piano and she was so mesmerizing when she played that her music filled the whole neighborhood. It hurts your father to hear those same songs coming from your talent."

Of course, every two or three days she would write a letter to Nathan and Nessa and to the Dillamonds. She was telling them everything she had learned about the City and her mother and in every letter she reminded them how much she missed them all and how she would love it if they were to visit her. She had also sent Nessa one of the perfumes she had discovered in her vanity table. It smelled like roses. Nessarose had answered to the letter with words full of excitement and gratitude and her foster parents had received her letters in tears and had answered that all they wanted for her was happiness. In their letter, Jean Dillamond had added a few words that had made her cry a whole afternoon as she remembered her adopted father's kind heart and soul.

 _"Green or white it never mattered to me and it never will. You are you Elphaba and that's what makes you special. Not your skin color and certainly not your family name. You are a strong woman who can do everything she wants and fight and you have every right to be happy. If you every wish to leave that place, please do it and my family, our family will always be by your side._

 _I love you my daughter..."_

Such a contraction compared to her real father, who had barely spoken a few words to her in the two weeks she lived under his roof.

And just like that there came the worse meal of the day, dinner, since she had to suffer through three plates of food in the same table as her father, her aunt Morvana and her cousin. It was usually her father and cousin who did the talking with a comment or two coming from her aunt's side. They would ignore her and no one really cared that Elphaba would barely touch her food each night. She remembered that after that first dinner she had been shocked to see how much food went to waste so she had asked Madame Nadine if she could keep the food and give it to the poor that were certainly roaming the streets of the City. That night Elphaba had left Madame Nadine with tears in her eyes and the old woman had immediately done what her new mistress had asked for.

Two weeks had passed since she had started living in the Mansion and during dinner the same routine went on. Elphaba had barely eaten again and was absently pushing the food in her plate with her silver fork when she felt three pairs of eyes burning her skin. She looked up and she came to the realization that her father had spoken to her.

"I'm sorry father. I wasn't paying attention." she said clearly and her father nodded.

"It is quite obvious you haven't been paying attention for the lot of the time you live under my roof Elphaba." Elphaba made a fist under the table but her face remained stoic.

"I am sorry father. It won't happen again." she assured him and he nodded again in acknowledgement.

"So, I was telling you that it is time for you to go and buy few more proper clothes as well as ball gowns." Elphaba swallowed hard. Buying ball gowns meant that he intended to sent her to social events from now on and introduce her properly to the people of their social status. She was about to protest when he said something else too.

"You'll be going tomorrow morning and you shall be accompanied by someone you really love and who is the perfect person to take you to your first fitting."

There was no need to explain anything more. She had already guessed the person he was talking about and she couldn't be happier...

* * *

 _ **I know it took me a while to update but I;m here. I am alive and nothing;s gonna stop me from writing this story. It has a special place in my heart. Writing is my little secret hideout from reality!**_

 _ **So next chapter Elphaba goes shopping and there she meets someone very important, a new ally in her life in the City, that we all love! Any guesses who that person might be ?**_

 _ **Feel free to review as my updates mean nothing without your support ! So Review Review Review !**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Katria**_


End file.
